


A Deal With The Devil

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Spoilers, Vampires, different path for Sam’s death, s13ep21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: This is a different path for after Sam’s death. I had to write a story for class so I wrote fan fiction ;)





	A Deal With The Devil

Gabriel watched in horror as his human was dragged away by hungry and vicious vampires, blood spurting out of a wound on his neck. The human’s screams echoed through the empty cavern along with the ravenous snarls of the monsters. He was powerless to do anything about it. It was just his luck to run out of grace and essence right before their quest, now he couldn’t save the one who meant so much to him. And, just as quick as they’d come, the vampires were gone.

His brother, Castiel, snapped out of his stupor and ran after the creatures who were dragging their friend away, taking his Angel blade with him. “Sam!” the Seraph yelled, disappearing into the dark. Next to run after Sam was his brother, Dean, who was held back by Castiel who’d just returned. “He’s gone,” he blurted out, seemingly surprising himself.

“No he isn’t!” Dean croaked. Gabriel could see tears streaming down the eldest brother’s face, mourning the loss of his brother, even if he hadn’t accepted it yet. “Cas, let me go get Sammy! Let me save my brother!” he pleaded, still trying to get past the fallen angel.

“Dean,” Cas said in a warning tone, “There’s nothing we can do. Let him go.” He shook his head to emphasize the point. To the Archangel, it was obvious his brother was keeping himself from crying for Dean’s sake. But weren’t they all?

“But-”

“Dean!” Castiel snarled, letting his grief get the best of him. He realized his mistake once it was too late. Shouting at the hunter did nothing good. In fact, it made Sam’s murder hit him harder than a brick ever could. Granted, he’d been hit with one of those before. Dean collapsed in the Angel’s arms, sobbing. Castiel went to the ground with him.

Gabriel still couldn’t believe his eyes. His Sam had his life taken away from him in the blink of an eye. The Archangel let out a wail, which was more like a shriek, his angelic voice mixing in with his human voice causing Dean and their new-found companion to cover their ears. If he could take the decision to take this short cut away, he would. Nothing was worth this. Not finding Lucifer’s literal son or saving Sam and Dean’s mom. It was too early for one of them to die.

* * *

They found the camp where Mary and Jack were. The Angel warding was taken down for Cas and they traveled into the camp, grief apparent in their stances. Once Mary heard her youngest son was dead, she immediately ordered a group of their finest hunters to go and get her baby boy. Or, what they could find of him.

Gabriel didn’t like to think of what happened in the cave, he wanted to block it all out. But he couldn’t. Sam’s death replayed in his mind over and over and over again, never stopping. Dean hadn’t fully accepted Sam’s death yet and neither had Gabriel. He had to be alive, right? He was a Winchester, there was no way this was the end for him. Sam had always come back, more or less bruised each time, but he always had. This wasn't the end. And if it was, then there would be Hell to pay.

Now, Gabriel was determined to get Sam back. Whatever he had to go through, there was no stopping him. One could call it selfish, Gabriel’s desire to get the youngest brother back, but the Archangel didn’t care. As long as he could get Sam back, he’d be as selfish as he wanted. It was now a goal on top of everything else. And, because he was Gabriel, he was going to complete that goal.

Angels and Archangels alike didn’t sleep. Gabriel found out from Jack that Nephilim’s didn’t get much either. This left Gabriel, Castiel, and Jack to mourn for the moose of a man together. They figured Dean wouldn’t get sleep either, but honestly, who could tell. After the first time Castiel had died Dean had laid in bed all day, refusing to get up. “You’re going to make a deal with my biological father?” Jack clarified, squinting his eyes and tilting his head at Gabriel.

“That’s right, kiddo. He’s still in our world, held by Rowena. And I know he has the juice to do so,” Gabriel affirmed, head bouncing up and down in a nod, “If anything can save my Sammy, it’s him.”

“Either that or Death herself,” Castiel grumbled. Gabriel figured he wasn’t completely on board with his plan. But, yes, Death was a possibility.

“We have more of a chance with big bro,” Gabriel decided, “Me and Death aren’t really on the same page about many things.”

“We could ask God!” Jack piped up, smiling at his suggestion, “He is your Father, after all. He has to listen to you, right?”

Gabriel chuckled scornfully. “I doubt that, Jack-O-Lantern. Dad and _Auntie Amara_ are off, who knows where. Plus, he never listened to me, right from the get-go.”

“It seems as though Lucifer is our only hope,” Castiel observed, blue eyes darting around the forest nervously, almost as if he was waiting for something to pop out of the bushes and attack them for even saying Satan’s name, like Satan was the Voldemort of the real world. 

“But I don’t particularly like going against Dean’s wishes. I’ve done it too many times. This time he’d never forgive me.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You really think Dean-o would mind if we got his baby brother back? Plus, he doesn’t need to know about this.”

“I wish not to go behind his back once again,” Castiel argued.

“Yeah, he’s kinda scary,” Jack agreed.

“Trust me, boys, I’ve been on the wrong end of Dean’s anger and it’s not that bad. We’ll be fine if we just keep this to ourselves,” Gabriel prompted, “And, if you guys don’t want to go, then I’ll go by myself. Who knows, maybe I’ll get killed in the process?”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, headache forming. “Gabriel, Vampires can’t kill you. You are pretty close to immortal.”

“Or am I?”

* * *

Gabriel had finally gotten his brother and Jack to come with him back to the real world. It had been one night since Sam was brutally killed and they had another six days before the portal closed. Hopefully they could be back home and back without Dean or anyone else noticing. “Brother, how much grace do you have now? I am sure it has replenished at least a little by now,” Castiel whispered as they snuck out of the camp.

“About quarter of a tank, Cassie, why?”

“Well, I was thinking you could just teleport us to the rip, that way we could get Sam back quicker.” Actually, that wasn’t such a bad idea, but Gabriel needed to save his grace to force Lucifer to bring Sam back.

“Sorry, Cas, I need my grace for Lucifer. Why can’t you do it? You’re an Angel and you gotta have more juice than me at the moment.”

“I can do it!” Jack squeaked once they were out of the premises of camp, “Sam told me that us Nephilims have more power than what our angelic parents do. I could try!”

Castiel and Gabriel exchanged uncertain glances. “Well, kiddo, you haven’t exactly mastered your powers yet. Putting it lightly, you might kill us all,” Gabriel explained, shrugging. Truth be told, it’d be so much more easier to get Sam back if Jack knew what he was doing. In fact, they wouldn’t need Lucifer at all at that point. It was too bad Jack was so young. Jack let out a huff and crossed his arms, letting the older Angels know he wasn’t happy about that. “Ah, infants, am I right, Cas?” Gabriel teased. Technically, Jack was five months old, even though he looked as though he were nineteen. Nephilims were just weird like that.

“Back to the topic at hand,” the black-haired Seraph started, “I suppose, in theory, I could get us to the rip. But we might be off by a couple hundred yards. I don’t remember exactly where it is.”

“I’ll take it!” Anyway they could get closer to having Sam back was good to Gabriel.

“Indeed. Jack, are you ready?”

“Yes sir!” Jack piped. Castiel grabbed both the Archangel’s and the Nephilim’s shoulders and whisked them away to somewhere near the portal. Jack perked up when they landed, sensing the rip was nearby. He led his superiors to the gash in time and space itself, beaming at his finding it. “We’re here!” 

Jack and Castiel turned to Gabriel so he could give them the rundown. “Alright, here’s the gameplan,” the golden-haired Archangel stated, “Me and Cas go in, threaten my brother and come back with him. Jack, you can’t come in because Lucy might flip if he sees you. Wait here and guard the entrance. If we aren’t back in ten minutes, come in. Capisce?” The other being nodded in agreement and Gabriel and Castiel stepped cautiously into the portal.

The two Celestial beings were greeted with the sight of Rowena chilling in the library, where they set up the portal, reading a book and Lucifer strung over the bowl of ingredients with special rope, grace dripping into it from a slit in his neck. The Fallen Archangel was also singing _She’ll Be Comin’ Round The Mountain._ Rowena looked like she wanted to cut Lucifer’s tongue off, the way thing were going. The red-haired witch looked up from the novel she was reading when Gabriel and Castiel stumbled in. “Boys,” she said, “You’re back already?” She looked behind the tow at the glowing red and orange rip, as if waiting for more people to come through. “Where are the Winchesters and that little Nephilim you mentioned?”

“That’s just the thing,” Castiel began, “We need Lucifer to get them back. Sam died.”

Rowena rolled her eyes, sighing. “Again? They’re tempting Fate, those boys are.”

Lucifer had abruptly stopped singing when Sam was mentioned. He looked up at his younger brother and the Seraph. “No way in Hell I’m gonna help you guys,” he decided, “I’ve got better things to do. Like...Sit here and let my grace drip into this bowl of whatever. It’s very tiring work, really.”

“Oh, Lucy,” Gabriel chuckled, stepping over to his brother, “You’re going to help us, or Dad help me, you’re going to regret it.”

“Oh really?” Lucifer spat, “And what are you going to do if I don’t?”

“I”ll bring your pretty little son in here and you’ll watch as I slowly peel his skin off repeatedly. After all, the boy has great self-healing powers,” Gabriel answered in the sweetest voice possible, even though the sound dripped with venom. Castiel gave him an uncertain glance but decided he wouldn’t say anything. Gabriel had to be bluffing.

“You’re bluffing,” Lucifer scoffed, voicing Castiel’s thoughts. But it was obvious he wasn’t sure if Gabriel would or not.

“Wanna bet, big bro?”

Satan paused for a monet, considering his next move. Rowena and Castiel stood idly by, not wanting to get in the two brother’s path. “Fine, what do you need?”

“Great!” Gabriel clapped his hands together, smiling. “You’re coming with us and reviving Sam.” The Archangel dragged his brother up by the collar and led him to the portal.

“What about my spell?” Rowena asked in a ruched voice, “I still need Archangel’s grace.”

“Don’t worry, Red, you have enough for another two days, at least. We’ll be back by then.” With that, Gabriel and Castiel escorted the Devil into another dimension.

Jack was busy playing with butterflies when Gabriel and Castiel returned. They were so pretty. And, here, they didn’t have a care in the world. They could be free without families having to pressure them to become something they weren’t. Oh, how Jack wished he could be a butterfly. He turned when the sound of Gabriel and Castiel stumbling down the hill, this time with more grace than the last time they entered to this world. The Nephilim noticed how they had another being with them. That was sure to be his father. “Hello, Gabriel and Castiel!” the blonde greeted, waving a little.

Lucifer looked to him, hand struggling behind his back with the special binding rope. “Jack! My son! It’s been too long!”

“Not long enough,” Jack replied. Hanging out with the Winchesters had given him his sassy nature.

“This is touching and all,” Gabriel mentioned, “but we really ought to be going.”

* * *

Gabriel and his posse came to the cave where Sam died, which wasn’t too far from the portal. With the help of Castiel and Jack, they slaughtered any vampire that came their way. Gabriel didn’t know what he expected to find. Maybe Sam huddled up in a corner or possibly his guts spilled all over the floor. Jack, using his superior senses, led them to a little place deep inside the cave where a pile of bones laid. “This is him,” he announced.

Even without Jack saying that, Gabriel already knew. The Archangel choked back a gag at the bones and Sam’s clothes beside them. Even though he knew he was getting his hunter back, it was still disgusting and horrifying to see Sam like that. “Disgusting creatures,” he muttered mostly to himself, before turning to his elder brother. “Alright, big bro, do your thing.”

“Actually,” Lucifer drawled, “on second thought, I don’t feel like it.”  
Gabriel felt his wings flare on a different plane of existence. 

“Brother,” he said in a low, warning tone, “I need not do this.” He grabbed Jack and took out his blade. Jack seemed alarmed but he trusted that whatever Gabriel was about to do, it’d be to their own benefit.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would.” Gabriel took his blade a slowly cut down Jack’s arm, causing the Nephilim to grit his teeth. Gabriel was willing to do anything to get his hunter back. Even this.

Lucifer seemed uncertain, glancing nervously to Castiel, then to Jack, then back to Gabriel. “Alright! Alright! I’ll do it! Just stop cutting my son.” Lucifer carefully approached the remains of the tall Winchester and tapped them with his foot. He recited something Jack didn’t understand in Enochian. Then, there was a poof of black smoke.  
They all coughed, covering their eyes to shield from the dust that had also kicked up. Soon, a weak stutter came from before them. 

“Where- Where… What happened to me?” Sam! Gabriel ignored the black smoke and knelt down beside the brunette and enveloped him in a hug.

“Sammy!” he exclaimed.

“Did I die again?” Sam wondered. Usually, the Archangel never acted like this towards him unless something bad happened.

“Yep. But, Samoose, you’re back!” Gabriel squealed, holding on tighter to the hunter. The human hugged back. “I missed you.”

Sam laughed. “I wish I could say the same, Gabe. But, now, I guess all that matters is that I’m in your arms.”

And, he was right, that was all that mattered in the moment was Sam being back with his Archangel and vice versa. They could deal with everything else later. Right now, nothing could take away their love. Not even death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments


End file.
